The present invention relates to dunk tanks. More particularly, the present invention provides an inverted dunk tank that drops water onto a person instead of dropping a person into a water tank.
Many people enjoy the use of dunk tanks. Dunk tanks are used for all kinds of reasons. They can be found at fairs and at fundraisers throughout the country. Dunk tanks can be a fun way to earn money. Traditionally, a payment is given in exchange for several objects to throw at a target. The target used to be a mechanical target where the throwable object had to hit the target with an amount of force required to release a seat. Once the seat was released, an individual would be dropped into a vat of water. In many cases, multiple individuals each day would get dunked into the vat.
The old system has several drawbacks. First, the target could stick and not release when hit. That means that even if the target is hit the person may not be dropped into the water. This can be upsetting for children that may not be able to put a large amount of force behind their throw. A second issue with the old method is the vat of water. Without changing the water, the water can become dirty and spread germs and illness. Another issue with the traditional system is the seat. When the seat is released in a traditional dunk tank, it drops down and away. If a person to be dunked is not sitting in the properplace on the seat, they could not clear the seat. This means that they could be potentially injured from the dunk tank.
Consequently, there is a need in for an improvement in the art of dunk tanks. The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art while at the same time solves a problem many people face when using dunk tanks in a safe and fun manner. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.